Never Knew
by adorkable395
Summary: Prolouge inside...read to find out...JILEY AND LOLIVER...Rated T...Just in case..AJH spoilers inside...just as a warning much better then it sounds. I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA
1. Chapter 1

Never Knew

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA

A/N…Hi, me again. I am really going to try hard to keep this story going. For some reason whenever I have a story, I seem to get writers block right after the first or second chapter, but I decided for this story, I would have a timeline type of thing and have my ideas thoroughly set out before I post the story…lol…ok well enjoy! 

PROLOUGE

Miley's POV

Some things in life are hard to understand. Others are easier to figure out. Two words, one name, and 3 syllables define my weakness…Jake Ryan…I know what you are thinking right? Your probably thinking I have a huge crush on this boy like every other teenage girl out there. But if you were to think that, you would've been wrong. Jake Ryan, hmmm, how do I explain, well, he was an egocentric, self loving, full of himself actor who had a crush on me. I guess I should've been happy about that, but in a way I wasn't…or so I thought…

It all started the first day he came to Seaview middle school. Every girl fell all over him, because of his fame, fortune, and adorable face. But from what I have learned, there is so much more to him then just that. He told me that sometimes he wishes he could turn off his fame and be normal, like me…if only he knew…he told me he really liked me…well actually, he told Hannah, but were the same person so it doesn't make a difference...and he kissed me…which was probably the most magical kiss I had ever experienced.

The only problem is, yes, I did date him, but those magical kisses started to turn to nothing more then fairy dust as I got to know his true personality. I liked him, a lot. Which made it all the more hard for me to break up with him. The night we broke up, we fought, but he apologized through a sweet note and a single red rose. If you are wondering whether or not I miss him, I do, more then anything, but I just couldn't bare to be with him because the amount of obnoxious and idiotic moments were way more abundant than bitter sweet kisses and kind moments we shared. It just had to end.

I like to tell myself that I've moved on, but when I am by myself just thinking, I don't believe it. Ever since then, I never really saw him, he had left freshmen year. I would've kept up with him in magazines and tabloids…if I could find him in any. He was still a famous actor, people still new him, and respected him, but he kept low key maybe to sort out some things I could never know about, or maybe, just maybe, for me. Maybe he was trying to find peace in balancing out what was his famous red carpet side, and his simple normal, get up and get your own drinks when you go on a date to the movies, or should I just put it simply, normal side. I always wondered if because I rarely saw him, was because he was trying to change his ways, for me. I don't know if I will ever find out or not.

And now that brings me here…sitting in my homeroom class, sophomore year of high school. Today was the day that he was rumored to come back to Malibu, back to school, and maybe even back to me, that is of course if he didn't move on, like I did. If I didn't tell you before, I do have a boyfriend, he's sweet, but sometimes he gives me the impression that he is cheating on me, his name is Dex. I had a crush on him for a while and finally he asked me out, we have been dating for about 6 months now. I will never feel the same way about him, that I feel about Jake, wait did I think 'feel', I meant 'felt'…that's right 'felt'…I think...oh boy is this gonna be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Awkward

Jakes POV

Wow, ok I am so nervous right now, that it is ridiculous.

"Its ok Jake…everything is going to be ok Jake…just because you haven't seen her since last year doesn't mean that she has changed that much."

I am walking down the hall to my homeroom class, getting looks from everyone and many sighs from girls, I ignore them and just smile proudly as I keep walking.

Oh my gosh, I keep on repeating this same line over and over again to myself, and let me tell you something… I don't believe a single word of it.

She had to have changed over the past year, how could she have not. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea. What am I saying, I changed so that I could be with her, I just hope she knows it. I miss everything about her and I just can't believe I let her slip through my fingers.

I am really so nervous. I am going to Sea View high for my sophomore year of high school. I can't wait to see Miley again. It has been to long away from her, and how I ever survived without her kisses I really don't know, but going on any longer without them and I don't know what I will do.

So over the past year I have changed, I haven't changed my look, because that was really what people liked about me, but it took a while for me to realize just that. That, that was the only thing that people liked about me, my looks. Miley was the only girl that was ever able to see through that, except of course for my mom, and my little sister, but she is to young to understand anyways. I changed the way I acted. I became patient, waited on lines like every other person, and I learned to become more compassionate and understanding towards others. I am still the same Jake Ryan, just improved, better, somewhat…normal. I really didn't think that I would be happy like this, but I am. I love being normal, I am not always asked for my autograph all the time like I was before or at least not as often, people have come to learn that I am trying to stay on the quiet side, and I do things for myself. It gives me a sense of responsibility and security and I like that feeling, but I like Miley even more. She was the reason I did this. When I tried it before, I did nothing right. I needed to get away, I needed to find myself, I, Jake Ryan, had to be good enough, and now, I am...I hope.

Wow, room 216 already. Maybe I don't have to go in, maybe I could just stand outside the door and…oh who am I kidding I have to go in. Well, here I go…

I turn the metal doorknob and open the door as I see half the seats in the room are empty.

The teacher is standing at his desk and there are some girls and boys scattered around the classroom talking to their friends. I take my seat next to a brunette with long nice hair in loose curls, who's head is turned the other way, but she's not talking to anyone, it looks like she is just looking at the backboard with the homework on it.

I get out my book and do the same, but as I turn my head, the girl sitting right next to me is the one girl I never expected to see so soon, the one girl I truly care about, Miley.

I think i'll say something to her, because class doesn't seem to start until about 5 minutes.

"Miley?"

"Yeah" she says as she turns her head to look at me, her hair lightly flips over her shoulder as her facial expression changes from confused to happy, to maybe even a little upset as she says "Jake!"

She looks beautiful, she only got prettier if that was possible. Her eyes were more powerful looking, but they had no magic in them, like they used to have. She was gorgeous.

She reached over and gave me a light hug, that I gladly accepted, taking in that scent that I had missed so much. As she touched me, my heart did a flip and my skin began to tingle. Wow.

Miley's Pov

Oh gosh

Oh gosh

Oh gosh

Oh gosh

I cannot believe this is happening, so I hear someone calling my name and I turn my head, and guess who I see…once again one name, two words and three syllables…Jake. Ryan. Oh. Gosh.

He looks so cute, his hair is all wispy like it used to be, and if he had changed at all, he only has gotten better looking.

I give him a light hug, and my skin tingles as it brushed up against me. Oh how I missed his scent, and his warm embrace. I reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to let go. But I knew that I had to.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time, I've missed you." he said to me, as I pulled back from his embrace.

"I know, it has been a while, I missed you to, but I don't see you much in the tabloids anymore" I said with curiosity in my voice.

"Well, I have been keeping a somewhat low profile, I guess you could say I wanted to see what it was like to find myself" he says to me. I am slightly shocked by this but all I am able to muster out is "Oh"

"So" he says "How have you been?"

"I've been..good" I say with a little hesitation, well I might as well tell him now I mean he is going to find out anyways "I have a boyfriend" I say, with unsure words.

"Oh" he says, he looks down and literally looks like I just shattered his heart into a million pieces. But I cant say that he is not the only one, because right then and there, my heart fell to the floor to, and it shattered along next to his. I felt terrible and I didn't even know what for. For some reason, I just wanted him to hold me and never let go. But I shouldn't be thinking that, I really shouldn't, I mean I have a boyfriend…not a very good boyfriend…but a boyfriend non the less, and I just could let this get in the way.

Jakes POV

"Oh" I said as Miley told me the worst possible news she could have ever told me about her. All I did was ask how she was, little did expect to get the answer I got.

"Uh, well, im glad everything is going well for you" I say

"Yeop, everything is going just swell"

"good"

"good" she says back

Mileys POV

This is exactly how I pictured it to be, exactly what I wanted to avoid, but knew that somehow, inevitably, it would happen anyways. So many words could describe this situation right now, but I have one word that will pin point it right on the nose, and that word would be…

AWKWARRRDDD…….

With Lilly and Oliver...

Lillys POV

"Common Oliver, i cant wait forever here" i say this as i call to Oliver waiting on the morning snack line for a bagel.

"Common Lilly, you KNOW how I get if i dont have my morning snack"

"I know you know I know, but we really have to get to class, i dont want to be late the first-" I was roudly cut off by Oliver who started to laugh

"What are you laughing at" I asked slightly annoyed that he interupted me.

"That sounded funny, 'I know you know I know, I know you know I know, I know you know I know'"

"Oh my gosh" i say as i pull Oliver away and head off towards room 216 our homeroom class

Olivers Pov

Right about now, i am being dragged along to mine and Lillys and I am pretty sure Mileys homeroom. Miley decided to go to the classroom, she said she would meet us there.

Lilly looks really nice today, I think, as i shove half of my bagel into my mouth. Wait, what am I thinking, im not supposed to think that about my best friend...right? Oh boy

A/N Hi everyone, ok so here is the next chapter to my story, i hope you all enjoyed it :). if you have any suggestions, they will be greatly appreciated although not all of them will be used. Sorry. i will try though. ok well i hope you enjoyed :b

Always, Adorkable395


End file.
